eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Maid in the Philippines 2019
''Maid in the Philippines 2019 ''is a segment that premiered on 12 August 2019 and concluded on 17 August 2019. It is the seventh edition of Eat Bulaga!'s iconic beauty pageant for Filipino housemaids working at home or abroad who are charming, talented, and witty. This 2019 edition only had a short one-week run. It was part of the show's 40th anniversary resurgence of its "Tatak Eat Bulaga!" ''segments, such as ''Mr. Pogi, Bebot, and Little Miss Philippines. ''The short-lived revival of these segments was meant to give the new generation of Filipinos an opportunity to get a taste of the show's several iconic competitions. These segments are done in "limited engagement" only. Riza Demate of Concepcion, Iloilo was proclaimed as the grand winner of ''Maid in the Philippines 2019. Eddielyn "Edz" Garbo of Maragondon, Cavite was declared as the first runner-up, while Rosalie "Rose" Palingkod of Batuan, Bohol was hailed as the second runner-up of the competition. Overview Registration and audition The beauty pageant was open to female housemaids working at home who are between 18 and 35 years old. Maids working in the Philippines competed in the regular live shows. Auditions for the live shows were held at APT Studios. Requirements included barangay certificate and a letter from the maid's boss. A planned online edition for maids working abroad was supposed to be live streamed on the show's official Facebook page. However, the online pageant seemed to have been canceled. Daily rounds The daily rounds occurred from Monday, 12 August to Friday, 16 August 2019. They were hosted by Boss Madam (Ryzza Mae Dizon) and Doña Gorgonia "Gorg" Magalpok (Allan K).' ' Each daily round featured two new contestants who must compete against one another. The contestants showed their talent in the talent portion, while their intelligence and wit were then tested in the interview portion. Contestants were given a housemaid-related situation to which they must act out a response with the segment's hosts. Forty people were taken from the studio audience to judge the competition. The criteria for judging were as follows: * 25% – Charm and personality * 50% – Made to perform * 25% – Pasado kina Mam, Sir Daily winners received a cash prize and advanced to the grand finals of the competition. Grand finals The grand finals of Bebot 2019 was held on Saturday, 10 August 2019. It was hosted by Boss Madam and Doña Gorgonia Magalpok. The panel of celebrity judges included actress Donita Rose, singer Kakai Bautista, Eat Bulaga! ''host Alden Richards, ''Bebot 2019 winner Kidney Spears (Buboy Villar), and former Bebot ''contestant Blackylou Blanco (Wally Bayola). Forty studio audience members also joined the panel to judge the competition. The votes of the celebrity judges were weighted more heavily than the votes of the audience members. The five grand finalists underwent a talent portion and a question-and-answer portion. The contestants may either provide the same exact talent or have a different performance for the talent portion. Their wit and intelligence were then tested in the interview portion with the panel of judges providing a different question to each of the finalists. Most of the contestants were given a housemaid-related situation to which they must act out a response with the segment's hosts or judges. Riza Demate of Concepcion, Iloilo was hailed as the grand winner of ''Maid in the Philippines 2019,'' besting the other four contestants and taking home ₱100,000. First runner-up Eddielyn "Edz" Garbo of Maragondon, Cavite was awarded ₱30,000, while second runner-up Rosalie "Rose" Palingkod of Batuan, Bohol took home ₱20,000. Hosts Below is a list of hosts who have handled the segment at some point in its run. This includes main, co-, substitute, and one-time presenters. *Ryzza Mae Dizon (as Boss Madam) *Pia Guanio *Ruby Rodriguez *Allan K (as Doña Gorgonia Magalpok) *Pauleen Luna *Luane Dy *Pauleen Luna *Maine Mendoza Results chart '''Daily rounds' The daily rounds were held from Monday, 12 August to Friday, 16 August 2019. Each daily round featured two new contestants who must compete against one another. Daily winners received a cash prize and advanced to the grand finals of the competition. The daily rounds were hosted by Boss Madam and Doña Gorgonia Magalpok. Week of 12 August–16 August Grand finals The grand finals was held on Saturday, 17 August 2019. It was hosted by Boss Madam and Doña Gorgonia Magalpok. The five grand finalists underwent a talent portion and a question-and-answer portion. Riza Demate of Concepcion, Iloilo was hailed as the grand winner of the contest. List of contestants A total of 10 contestants competed in the 2019 edition of Maid in the Philippines. The contestants are listed in alphabetical order based on their last names. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:2010s Segments Category:2019 Segments Category:Editions of Maid in the Philippines Category:Maid in the Philippines Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Category:Occupation-Specific Segments Category:Quality Articles Category:Pageants Category:Female Pageants Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Grand Showdown